L’attente du soleil…
by Sweet Drago
Summary: One-shot. On a tous des rêves, mais parfois la réalité vient les détruires! Drago aussi en a des rêves... mais il doit vivre une vie déjà tracée pour lui. Un drame qui pourrait vous faire réfléchir...


Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoici de retour avec un one-shot! C'est mon premier donc je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire! Mais enfin! Je vais quand même continuer à écrire mes 2 supers fictions (bon je l'avoue il y en a une que j'ai pas encore vraiment commencé mais j'ai des super bonnes idées) À l'aube d'un nouveau jour (slash Harry/Drago) et L'ombre derrière l'ange (fiction Hermione/Drago) Mon idée de faire ce one-shot est apparu quand j'écoutais la chanson « I'Il Be » de Edwin McCain! Enfin... comme toujours, cette fic va mettre en vedette Drago! (Quelle surprise loll) Enfin... je vous laisse là-dessus...BoNnE LeCtUrE Aussi, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent tous (même le sexy Drago...snif...snif...) à J.K.R.!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
L'attente du soleil...  
  
Un doux rayon de soleil vient effleuré la joue blanche du Serpentard. Il était couché dans son immense lit recouvert de draps vert. Il essaya de se retourné pour pouvoir se caché des rayons mais la chaleur que lui procurait les rayons le remplis d'une sensation de bien être. Mais la fatigue s'empara de lui et il décida de se lever pour aller tirer sur le rideau de son lit à baldaquin. Il s'exécuta.  
  
Il tira le rideau et alla se recoucher... mais une senteur agréable traversa la pièce. Elle alla tout doucement caresser les narines du jeune prince encore endormi. Puis, quand l'odeur fût bien analyser, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il la reconnaissait très bien. C'était les fameuses gaufres de sa mère. Il les adorait! Paresseusement, mais d'un geste décidé, il décida de sortir des couvertures. Un froid vient effleurer son torse. Il se hâta alors à enfiler un jeans assez large et un chandail noir.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les rideaux à sa fenêtre qui étaient encore fermés. Il les ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Tel une cascade, les rayons de soleil chauds et réconfortants éclairèrent la chambre de Drago d'un bord à l'autre. Il se laissa bercer et caresser par cette lumière pendant quelques minutes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et un parfum d'été emplit ses poumons.  
  
-Drago vient prendre ton petit déjeuné maintenant car ça va refroidir! Dit Narcissia Malefoy de sa voix la plus enjouée et la plus réconfortante.  
  
Le Serpentard ne se fit pas attendre. À ces mots, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et dévala les nombreuses marches qui séparaient sa chambre et la cuisine du manoir où il habitait.  
  
Arrivé en bas, il entra dans la cuisine et vit son père qui était en train de lire La Gazette Du Sorcier en buvant son traditionnel café. Drago s'étira et se tira une chaise. Lucius plia son journal en deux et dit :  
  
-Bonjour mon garçon! Bien dormis cette nuit? En disant cela, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Drago.  
  
Le blond fit signe de la tête que oui. Puis, Narcissia arriva avec un plateau à la main. Il contenait près d'une vingtaine de gaufres. Elle alla les déposer au centre de la table, donna un baiser sur le font de son fils et un autre sur les lèvres de mari et alla s'asseoir à la table.  
  
-Oh ma chérie, dit Lucius d'une voix mielleuse, tu es la meilleure... mais pourquoi au juste nous a tu fais ta spécialité ce matin? Ai-je oublié un événement spécial?  
  
-Mais c'est que notre cher trésor vient de revenir du collège et qu'il nous a ÉNORMÉMENT manqué! Dit Narcissia d'une voix pétillante.  
  
Drago fit un grand sourire à sa mère et s'attaqua à sa pile de gaufres. Un silence envahit la pièce pendant le petit déjeuné, mais fût vite cassé par Narcissia qui dit :  
  
-Alors, que vont faire mes deux hommes préférés aujourd'hui?  
  
Drago leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda son père. Puis il ajouta :  
  
-J'ai pensé que moi et papa on pourrait aller s'entraîner dans la cour arrière au Quidditch! On pourrait invité Crabbe et Goyle leurs parents ainsi que d'autres amis pour jouer avec nous!  
  
-C'est une excellent idée mon gars! Approuva Lucius d'un sourire radieux!  
  
-On pourrait aussi faire un grand pique-nique dans notre cour et je pourrais préparé les repas dit Narcissia. Qu'en dites-vous?  
  
Les deux Malefoy se regardèrent et approuva l'idée de Mme Malefoy!  
  
Après leur repas, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans la cours. Puis, tous les autres arrivèrent en famille avec, chacun, un balai sur leur épaule. Tout le monde se salua et ils firent des équipes. Les enfants contre les parents. Les mère, quand à elle, décidèrent de ne pas jouer et rentrèrent sans le manoir pour parler et aussi pour préparer leur immense pique-nique.  
  
La partie se déroulait bien. Les adolescents menaient le jeu 150 à 80! Puis, quand la faim se fit sentirent, ils décidèrent de suspendre la partie pour aller reprendre des forces. Une très grande table était installée sur le gazon. Elle était remplie des meilleures choses au monde. Avec des yeux gourmands, les garçons regardèrent la table et applaudirent les femmes qui avaient travaillés fort pour pouvoir leur préparée un super repas!  
  
Tout le monde se servirent et alla s'asseoir à une deuxième table placée plus loin. Les garçons discutaient de match. Les pères durent accepter la dure réalité, que leurs enfants étaient meilleurs et surtout plus rapide qu'eux. Les femmes, quand à elle, discutait du dernier numéros du magasine d'Hebdo Sorcière. Tout le monde était en grande conversation quand soudain, Narcissia eût un petit quelque chose à dire. Elle fît cogner sa fourchette contre son verre et tout le monde se tût.  
  
Elle se leva et commença à parler :  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens à vous remercier d'être venu à notre pique- nique. J'espère que vous apprécier le repas. J'espère aussi que nos chers enfants ne vont pas trop écraser leurs vieux pères lors de la revanche de Quidditch cette après-midi. (Un rire provenant des garçons se fit entendre) Mais, si je voulais que vous soyer tous là c'est que j'ai une importante annonce à vous faire. (Drago et Lucius se regardèrent l'air inquiet puis regardèrent à nouveau Narcissia) Avec la plus grande joie, je tiens à vous annoncer que la famille Malefoy va encore s'agrandir! Je... je suis enceinte!  
  
Parmi les applaudissements et les cris de joie qui se fit entendre dans toute la cour, Drago et Lucius se levèrent de leurs chaises et allèrent serrer dans leur bras Narcissia. Drago crut rêver! Il était si heureux! Lucius quand a lui donna un baiser langoureux à sa tendre épouse, sous les applaudissements des gens.  
  
Pour immortaliser ce moment, un homme se proposa pour prendre une photo de toute la famille et de tous leurs amis. Un « clic » se fit entendre. Tout le monde se dispersa et allèrent féliciter Narcissia et Lucius. Drago alla serrer le plus fort sa mère. Il était si heureux qu'une larme lui coulait le long de la joue.  
  
Puis, il sentit une main froide et humide serrer son bras. Cela eût comme effet d'une douche froide. Il se leva d'un bond et remarqua que tout était vert. Il était à nouveau dans son lit.  
  
L'elfe de maison avait essayé de réveiller le prince mais il dût employer la force pour le faire sortir de son rêve. Drago retira d'un coup brusque son bras qui était dans les mains de l'elfe.  
  
Les rayons de soleil, la superbe matinée, la chaleur réconfortante, la cascade de soleil, le match de Quidditch, le pique-nique et le bébé... tout ça n'était qu'un rêve! Tous ce qu'il avait vécu dans les dernières 24 heures était dû à son imagination. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et sanglota.  
  
Quand il releva la tête, il vit sa chambre aussi terne qu'avant. Il regarda par la fenêtre et en déduit que la journée allait être pluvieuse.  
  
-DRAGO!!!! Cria une voix glacial qui fît tremblé tout le manoir, Descend tout de suite ou tu seras privé de petit déjeuner!  
  
-J'arrive père, dit Drago en se levant piteusement de son lit.  
  
Il s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier et alla se coiffer dans la salle de bain. Puis quand il arriva dans la cuisine, son père le dévisagea.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as? TU AS PLEURÉ!!!!! Rugit son père en le voyant avec les yeux rouges. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que pleuré était réservé aux faibles???  
  
-Désoler père... je ne le ferais plus, dit Drago d'une voix misérable.  
  
Des elfes de maison arrivèrent avec un plateau remplis de rôties. Drago s'empara de l'une d'entre elle. Un silence mélancolique régnait dans la cuisine. Nacissia voulut placer un mot mais après mûre réflexion, elle se tût. Quand Drago eût terminé de déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre et attendit que le soleil se montre...  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Alors? Ça vous a plus? Moi oui! Loll Je sait que la fin est assez dramatique mais je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi! Enfin... je sais que je fais souffrir notre sexy Drago mais que voulez-vous? Alors...envoyer moi des reviews pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou pas! Merci surtout, venez lire mes autres fics! -xox- SwEeT DrAgO 


End file.
